1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a transmitting method for a wireless communication and method thereof and, in particular, relates to a transmitting method and transmission system using the same.
2. Related Art
In order to fulfill the needs for wireless broadband and high-speed data transmission, how to effectively utilize spatial resources becomes an important direction of development of the wireless communication technology.
Since wireless communication systems using orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology has many advantages, new generation wireless communication system, such as WLAN (IEEE 802.11a/g/n Wireless Local Area Network), WiMAX (IEEE 802.16 Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), DVB-T/H (Digital Video Broadcasting system for Terrestrial/Handheld), UWB (Ultra Wide Band system), 3GPP-LTE (3rd Generation Partner Project for Long-Term Evolution), etc., is usually applied with multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology.
Space-time block-coding (STBC) is a type of transmit diversity block coding, and is suitable for MIMO-OFDM communication systems. In STBC, each data stream is transmitted via multiple transmitting paths, and the power consumption of the wireless communication system is relatively increased.
Consequently, for battery operated communications systems utilizing STBC technique, balancing the transmission performance and the power consumption is an important concern to be addressed.